TTJ's Survivor: Peru
TTJ's Survivor: Peru - Exile Island is the sixth season of TTJ's Survivor Series. It will began in January 12, 2014. Production This season featured 16 brand new castaways and 2 returning castaways. They are divided into two tribes, the Apu Tribe and the Kon Tribe. They will be dropped off in Urubamba River, Peru where they will be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the exotic steep mountains and dangerous river stream, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. The main twist of the season is the "Exile Island"! Who will get exiled and who has it takes to overcome the rest? 31 people were cut from casting, and 16 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Twists/Changes *'Returning Players:' Two castaways from the past five season will return for a second chance. Both will be in a different tribe. The two castaways were Tyrone W. from Survivor: Mongolia and Bubba D. from Survivor: Durban. *'Exile Island:' The tribe that wins immunity will choose from the loosing tribe who goes to exile island. The person who is sent to exile island will get an extra clue to the hidden immunity idol and will not attend tribal council. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Hidden Immunity Idols are available this season, with one hidden at each camp. Also, there is one hidden at exile island. Castaways Episode Guide The Game 'Episode 1: "I'm Too Pretty To Be a First Boot"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Pass the Torch" Castaways must communicate to each other in order to pass the torch. The first person to pass must say, "*Lights torch and passes to (name)*". Then the next person must say, "*Passes the torch to (name)*". Finally, the last person must say, "*Lights fire with torch*". The two tribes which completes this first will win immunity and safe for tribal council. 'Episode 2: "I Went All Puppy Dog"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Smashing Tiles" Castaways must smash two tiles. The tiles are in different colors and inside there are points (either negative or positive points) The tribe that has the most points wins immunity. 'Episode 3: "This Game is Confusing Me"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Counting the Numbers" When the host/co-hosts says go, each tribes must race by posting 1-60 on their thread. They must alternate with two or more people in their tribe. The first tribe to finish posting and completing the numbers wins immunity. 'Episode 4: "..."' *'Immunity Challenge:' "TBA" Voting History NOTE: Who voted who will be revealed at the end of the season, unless in a unanimous vote, in which case it will be posted immediately after the vote.'' '' All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote". Tribe Flags This Seasons Items S6 Tribal Immunity Idol.png|Tribal Immunity Idol Hidden Immunity Idol.png|Hidden Immunity Idol Apu Tribe Buff.png|Apu Tribe Buff Kon Tribe Buff.png|Kon Tribe Buff